


Howlin’ For You

by Anonymous



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: All Losers alive, Changing of positions multiple times, F/M, Indicated Reddie, Mention of Reddie, Oneshot, Smut, all the losers are there but the ones tagged are the ones that are mentioned, motel sex, post It Chapter Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Losers are on a road trip. Ben and Beverly decide to make use of their morning in the motel before they head out.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	Howlin’ For You

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from ‘Howlin’ For You’ by The Black Keys because that’s what I was listening to when I wrote this

The light shun through the curtains of the shitty motel and it was most likely Richie could knock on their door or come bursting through any minute to tell them that Mike had got them a table for breakfast downstairs but something about it added to the thrill. Any of the Losers walking past the door or Eddie and Richie sleeping in the next room could probably hear them but they didn’t really care. They were pretty sure they heard their phones beep as text messages were sent to them but again, they didn’t really care right now.

It didn’t really matter when right now Beverly has Ben’s wrists pinned to the bed above his head with her hands, pressing her body against his as she frantically rolled her hips. The sound of her pants and gasps made Ben groan back, nuzzling his face into her neck and attacking her sensitive skin with gentle bites and not so gentle kisses. She slowed her hips for a moment as she turned her head to deeply kiss Ben’s lips, the feel of her fiery hair tickling his skin. Breaking the kiss she pulled on Ben’s bottom lip with her teeth, eyes lighting up with mischief as she looked at him.

This set something off inside of Ben as her teeth left his lip. He broke from the grasp she had on his wrists, his arm wrapped around her waist as he quickly switched positions causing her to yelp and giggle with surprise. Now she was to the one on the bed as she looked up at Ben above her. He still doesn’t understand how he is in the position he’s in now, beautiful Beverly Marsh underneath him after loving her for all these years, carrying around her name in his wallet until meeting her again, after all the shit they went through he still couldn’t process that she was here with him. He looked down at her with a sweet smile before she pulled him down for a kiss. 

His hand reaching up to caress her jaw, deeply kissing her as he continued to thrust hard causing Beverly to pant and gasp against his lips, Ben swallowing up every sound she made. His free hand gripped the mattress sheets as that was the only thing left on the bed apart from them, all pillows and sheets had been pushed off the bed due to how wild things had been getting this morning. It was ten am, they shouldn’t have this much energy but they do and it was most likely they have woken up poor Richie and Eddie but they will think about the consequences and embarrassment later as right now Beverly’s hands were reaching down to harshly grip Ben’s buttocks causing him to groan into the kiss. 

They were in complete bliss right now, Ben’s lips touching every inch of her skin he could get access too as the thrust deep inside her causing her to gasp and moan out. The feel of her nails digging into his skin felt like fire running through him.

“Pull out” breathed Beverly as she pulled away from the kiss, worried that he did something to make her uncomfortable he did exactly what she asked. He went to look at her to examine the look on her face to check that she was okay until he saw the smirk on her face. Before he could question it her hands were on his chest and she pushed him backwards onto the bed causing a ‘umf’ to leave him.

He looked up, eyes wide with surprise as she crawled back onto him, straddling him as she sunk back down onto him. Her hands trailed up his abs and rested on his broad chest as she began to roll her hips again, a soft groan left Ben as his hands traveled up her thighs and rested on her hips, lifting his up as she pushed back down causing a loud moan to leave her. 

She continued to meet his thrusts as her hands left his chest, reaching to her hips to take Ben’s hands and bring them to rest on her breasts. Beverly bit her lip as Ben kept his eyes on her, his thumb on her right breast began to slowly circle her nipple while his hand gently squeezed the left causing her to arch into the touch before he was sitting himself up.

Pulling her close, he wrapped one arm around her waist as he thrust hard into her causing her to cry out and reach to grip his hair. Ducking his head down, slowly licked up the hollow of her throat all the way up to behind her ear before pressing a kiss there. Beverly pulled his hair a little, pulling him away from her ear and neck so that she could pull him into a kiss. He was close, he could feel it but he wanted to make sure that Beverly came first, his hand now reached down as his thumb began to rub circles into her clit causing her to moan against his lips and buck into his hand. Ben grinned against the kiss as he continued the circular motions with this thumb and continued to thrust hard into her as her thighs began to tremble. 

Her head now rested against Ben’s as her gasps and moans grew louder and she gripped onto his shoulders. He bit his lip as he watched her close her eyes, crying out as her body clenched and trembled as she came. He continued his thrusts, gasping and moaning out with her, his thumb continuing to rub her clit as he helped her ride out her release before he could feel himself growing close.

He buried his face into her neck as he whined, pulling her close with his free hand as he came, trembling and clutching her body, now gently rolling his hips as he rode out his release before stopping. His thumb moved away as his hand rested on her thigh, gently caressing.

He moved to softly press a kiss to her head before pressing a kiss to her cheek.  
“Good morning” Whispered Beverly causing Ben to breathlessly laugh against her cheek and her to mischievously chuckle back. He pressed soft kisses to her shoulder before meeting her lips.

He gently lay her back down while they kissed as he pulled out. As he pulled away from the kiss he removed the condom from himself and tied a knot before throwing it into the trashcan next to the door. “Come here” Whispered Beverly as her hand reached up to his neck so that she could pull him back down into a kiss. 

That’s when there was a knock on their door causing them to pause.  
“Hey guys, answer your phones!” It was Richie, they heard another voice on the other side of the door.  
“I’ll meet you downstairs Rich” it was Eddie.  
“Um, sorry!” Called out Ben as he turned to look in the direction of the door.  
“You decent?!” He asked next as Ben turned back to look at Bev, both still completely naked on the bed. If Richie comes in right now they won’t have enough time to grab the sheets currently on the floor to cover themselves.

“No!” She called out in response as Ben raised his eyebrows up at her.  
“Okay, see you guys downstairs, Mike’s got us a table!” He said before they could hear the footsteps of Richie heading down the stairs.

He looked at Beverly with surprise as she began to giggle.  
“He knew anyway” she laughed before her hands were reaching up to comb through his messy hair.  
“We should probably get dressed and face them” Said Beverly as Ben took one of her hands. He hummed in agreement as he pressed a kiss to her wrist. 

Now they had to brace themselves for the looks they were about to get from the rest of the Losers when they eventually show their faces. Do they have any regrets? Nope


End file.
